


Healing Humanity

by mee4ever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Bisexual Derek Hale, Dialogue Heavy, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gen, Interviews, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Binary Stiles Stilinski, POV Newt, POV Stiles, Pansexual Stiles Stilinski, Trans Female Character, Twitter, it's a fucking jumble of conversation based slice of life, liam is scotts adoptive brother, no better way to describe it, of a couple of touring bands from becaon hills, or i mean there's little plot but like not really working towards smth here, teresas their sister, thomas and stiles are twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever
Summary: As small-town bands come, not a single one can top the power duo ofHealing HumanityandWolf Watchand their supporting actsthe tinyandSONYA'S SISTERS. They've come a long way from Beacon Hills and are set to go on their second American tour in less than three weeks; with rumors of a split, infidelity and the ever long question whether #sterek is #real or #notreal, is as pressing as ever. I guess we'll all see as what sort of escapades this crazy big family of friends (yes, and some blood relatives) will get themselves into this year and I, for one, cannot wait.Or The Band Fic™  I've wanted to write for so long but never really got around to do.Or the one where TW meets TMR in a dialogue based fic about two (four) bands that have made it big.Or the fic that's not really a fic but a million slices of life of rock stars on the road.





	1. Television interview - Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have already seen, this fic is not your ordinary fic. I've had this idea that I wanted to write a band fic for so so long but what I ended up with was literally two interviews that didn't even have any body text and a list of which characters was in which band and what they played. Then it was just that for a long time because I had no plot, no story, no nothing. SO. I've decided that fuck it, what is plot anyway? This is going to be a story you'll only read in chunks, it will probably not make a lot of sense until I've written enough chapters and it will probably never have a solid plot or body text, but you know what? That's okay. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, leave a comment if you have any great ideas on what you'd like to see happening and I'll use it as reference!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Show host is bold.**  
>  Stiles is regular.

**“Give a warm round of applause for Stiles Stilinski everybody! Stiles, welcome!”**

“Thank you for having me!”

**“I want to start off by saying congratulations on the second American tour and your first album selling platinum.”**

“Thank you so much, we're _quite_ excited.”

**“I wanted to ask you about your decision to start your own band instead of joining your brother in his, how come you did this?”**

“Have you heard their music? No, but seriously that _is_ the biggest reason. As you have heard, our bands play very different styles and as much as I love listening to _Wolf Watch_ ; writing and performing in the particular style that they do really just isn't _me_. So I got myself my own band and I think we're all pretty happy with that.”

“ **As you said, you guys are very different in your style but you are quite similar in other parts and now I'm not just talking about your twin, but seeing as you all are very open about being different. Bluntly put: You guys are two very queer bands.”**

“Yeah, yeah, we are.”

**“Have that affected you in any way, being so open about sexuality and gender and mental issues and such, and at the same time being in the eye of the public?”**

“I mean, only in a positive way, that I can see it. There have been a few bands that, you know, _we_ have looked up to that has had a very queer fan base despite the band not being so - or at least not _openly_ so - and I think that because of this it has created a sort of cliff? Like, the bands have of course not been in any way mean to their fans, just supportive but there haven't been the right kind of honesty and understanding and when we started out we just made a pact to never become like that, however big we got. We were gonna be honest.”

**“And you are, both in interviews and even in your songs.”**

“Yeah, we talk about these issues - and non-issues too for that matter - and especially we write songs and sing about it because it's a part of our lives, and it's something that the queer community appreciate. They feel like our concerts are safe spaces; where they can be themselves whatever that means and that is exactly what we were hoping for.”

**“We use the word queer a lot, is that a word you identify with?”**

“Yes, as I do not fit the norm regarding neither gender nor sexuality, so I think that is the word I use the most to describe myself.”

**“You play a lot with masculinity and femininity, you have painted nails, for example, you wear makeup fairly regularly and sometimes clothes usually marketed towards women, but you also have a buzzed head and can be dressed hyper-masculine in a suit and tie. It's just never the same and everyone, including me, loves it. But I would like to know, if you would go more into details, what do you identify as?”**

“Okay, here we go, you listening? Non-binary pansexual. It's a mouthful if you're not familiar with the terms.”

**“How did you figure out you were non-binary?”**

“You know, I've had questions about my gender since I could ask questions. I wanted to know why I was supposedly a boy and Scott was a boy but Lydia was a girl, it just didn't make sense to me. Why she could wear a dress and pink and why people thought it weird when I did? I have never identified as a girl, but looking back I have never really identified as a boy either. I just happen to like certain things that our society thinks are femme and I happen to like some things that are seen as masculine but also switching between them and combining them. It took me a few years and extensive Googling to find a term for that; something that wasn't either or, something that was just completely different.”

**“And pansexual?”**

“I just love people, man, and I can see myself falling for any human being. It's not harder than that.”

**“Let's talk about _'Called'._**

“Yas, let's talk about _‘Called’._ I love that song.”

**“It was your first single that really hit it off, it was the piece you wrote that changed the game really. What was the original thought behind it?”**

“I wrote _‘Called'_ years ago, at the time it was actually called _‘Susanne’_ , that is also the original lyrics; _“and her name is... Susanne”._ Which, if you find any of our old EP's, will be what you hear. But, as we grew bigger I just tired of Susanne, you know? I didn't even _like_ “Susanne” anymore so one night I just changed the lyrics. I think I sang Susan or something and it got some feedback from the fans, asking if I had sung the wrong thing or forgotten the name or something like that. I decided that I was going to keep changing it; so the next time I sang “he” and “him” through the first verse and was like: “and he's called…” and I dragged the pause out sooo long before calling out “Martin!”, I think it was, and the crowd just went bananas.”

**“They liked it?”**

“Are you kidding? They _loved_ it. We have never gotten so many comments on Facebook as we did that night, people thanking us for being progressive, demanding to know who “Martin” was and crying because they were so happy I sang a “girl’s song” about a boy and I had to keep going. It was “Madeleine” after that and then “Daniel” and I have switched every time we’ve performed it since.”

**“Then you did the “they”-one.”**

“Yes, since I identify as genderqueer, and I know there are a lot of people who do, I just wanted a version of the song for us too. Instead of his, him, she and her I used “them” and “they” - which are my preferred pronouns and what I want people to call me - and also instead of _“there's a boy/girl in my hometown”_ I just used “person”. I used a unisex name too, I think it was Charlie, just to add that it was really a nonbinary or genderqueer person being sung about because you can't tell by the name who the person is. It was one of the most appreciated versions of that song. Although, I did sing it for Scott once and that sparked some pretty interesting rumors and questions whether we were a couple, and just to be clear, I love Scott very much but he's like a brother to me so I wouldn't want him as my partner. That crush is long over, anyway.”

 **“Speaking of which, let's talk about** **_Wolf Watch_ ** **for a minute, is that okay?”**

“Yeah, sure, go for it.”

**“We all know that you will practically be touring together for the next few months, seeing as you will play in the same towns and only a day apart, and your tickets are being sold for a lesser price if you buy for both the Friday show and the Saturday one at the same time; but do you get to spend any time together? You know, as friends and not just as bands or co-workers?”**

“There is a lot of work being done when we're not performing and very little time in between shows that we aren't spending practicing or sleeping but sure, yeah, there is some quality time being pressed in. The same goes for both our supporting acts, _the tiny_ and _SONYA’S SISTERS._ Since we all come from the same small town we know each other very well and sometimes just seeing one another for five minutes without the craziness of a show makes us feel like we're back home and it's amazing. We've seen each other quite a lot now when we haven't toured as well, so that's a good start for this tour, I think.”

**“There's always talk about a rivalry between you, I'm guessing it's something you condone?”**

“Yes, there’s absolutely none of that; there are fights, I have both my siblings with me, Scott has his little brother, Newt his sister, and we’re like at least fifteen people, in four bands and then some extras riding together, how could there not? There are words at times but we do not hate each other more than any normal group of friends and family.”

**“Any new romances we should know about?”**

“Oh, I don't know if it’s my place to talk about that. I also might have been threatened into silence by a few members.”

 **“We got the impression that there's something about Liam and Hayden, Liam from your supporting act and Hayden from** **_Wolf Watch’_ ** **s?”**

“The puppies are not really being secretive, are they? Other than that, I can't really comment.”

**“Minho and Newt going strong?”**

“As always.”

**“And Scott and Allison?”**

“I am not at liberty to say, man.”

**“We've heard some interesting rumors about you and Hale, any of it true?”**

“I wish?! No, but seriously; Derek is an awesome guy and I'm very happy to have him in my life. But we're not dating, if that's what you're asking.”

 **“He's one of the most secretive of all of you guys, seeing as he's not the leader of** ** _Wolf_** **_Watch_** **and decline to participate in most interviews and public appearances and it makes him appear very mysterious; what we all want to know is: is it a stunt or is he really like that?”**

“I think since Scott took over the role of being front man from both Newt and Derek, the two have grown more into the gig. Being in front and, you know, working the crowd, isn't really their thing. Derek might be more closed off than the rest but it's just who he is and everyone seems to love him anyhow. He's just a more private guy.”

**“You guys are kicking off your second American tour in just under three weeks and you're going to Colorado first, am I right?”**

“Yes, we start off the 21st in Colorado, and we're playing at Red Rocks in Morrison for the first time.“

**“Good luck with that and in the future!”**

“Thank you so much, lovely to be here.”

**“The pleasure is all ours; ladies and gentlemen-”**

“And everyone who identify as either.”

 **“...and everyone who identify as either, give it up for Stiles Stilinski from** **_Healing Humanity_** ** _!_ ”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to make this like a weekly thing, with one chapter every Sunday and since it's a new year and all, I might actually try it.  
> Also, this will be as chronological as possible, but I won't get hung up on it.


	2. Twitter - Stiles, Lydia, Erica, Newt, Scott, Derek

**Stiles** _@my_redhoodie  59 min  
_ congratulations on  _@LydsM_ finally demanding a verification and getting one

 **Lydia Martin** _@LydsM  56 min  
@my_redhoodie _ i cannot believe it took them this long

 **Lydia Martin** _@LydsM  55 min  
@my_redhoodie_ i mean i have more followers than you

 **Stiles** _@my_redhoodie  54 min_  
bragging much??? _@LydsM_

 **Lydia Martin** _@LydsM  54 min  
@my_redhoodie_ *stating facts

 **Stiles** _@my_redhoodie  53 min_  
_@derek_hale_ my man, why have you not been verified yet

 **Stiles** _@my_redhoodie  52 min_  
oh shit

 **Lydia Martin** _@LydsM  49 min_  
_@my_redhoodie_ how many seconds did it take before you realized your mistake

 **Stiles** _@my_redhoodie  48 min_  
no mistakes made _@LydsM_

 **Stiles** _@my_redhoodie  48 min_  
(and he HAS more followers than you) _@LydsM_

 **Reyes**   _@ericareyes2  45 min_  
#STEREK is trending in the us  _@LydsM @my_redhoodie_

 **Reyes**   _@ericareyes2  44 min_  
im sorry, it's trending WORLDWIDE. AGAIN  _@LydsM @my_redhoodie_

 **Stiles** _@my_redhoodie  40 min_  
i cannot believe my love life is more interesting on the net than in real life

 **Newt** _@mazing  36 min_  
this is my fave _@derek_hale @my_redhoodie_

           **STEREK IS LIFE** _@amandathe_wolff_ **  
**           they dont even care at this point #sterek 

 **Reyes**   _@ericareyes2  37 min_  
_@mazing_ the #sterek tag is my life

 **Newt** _@mazing  36 min_  
I read it every day before I go to bed _@ericareyes2_

 **Stiles** _@my_redhoodie  34 min_  
You know, you guys are the worst _@mazing @ericareyes2_

 **Stiles** _@my_redhoodie  30 min_  
Hate to ruin the party but i am still not dating the man derek hale

 **Stiles** _@my_redhoodie  30 min_  
i AM however working on it

 **Reyes**   _@ericareyes2  29 min_  
_@mazing @LydsM @my_redhoodie_  pls tell me one of you is with derek and filmed him seeing stiles' tweet

 **Newt** _@mazing  27 min_  
he's not with me _@ericareyes2_

 **Lydia Martin** _@LydsM  27 min_  
oh i wish _@ericareyes2_

 **Stiles** _@my_redhoodie  26 min_  
_@ericareyes2_ he has not yet been located _@mccallme_  my other man, have you seen derek?

 **Lydia Martin** _@LydsM  23 min_  
watch the rise of #sciles and #skittles who knew you had so many ships to your name  _@my_redhoodie_  

 **Stiles** _@my_redhoodie  26 min_  
what can i say? the men in my life just loves me _@LydsM_

 **Scottish** _@mccallme  21 min_  
_@my_redhoodie_ dude you've made us trend to #3 in the us 

 **Newt** _@mazing  17 min_  
i don't think i've had such a good time over someone elses lovelife #sterek #skittles

 **Reyes**   _@ericareyes2  17 min_  
aaaand scott boosts #skittles to #2 with a heart emoji, things seems to be heating up

 **Stiles** _@my_redhoodie  13 min_  
_@ericareyes2 @LydsM @mazing_  HEY WE HAVE SHIP NAMES TOO

          **Heal me humanity** _@omegaofthehills_  
          _@my_redhoodie_  #sterica #stydia #stewt are friendship goals af

 **Lydia Martin** _@LydsM  10 min  
@my_redhoodie _ how did you find this

 **Stiles** _@my_redhoodie  8 min  
@LydsM_  ...

 **Stiles** _@my_redhoodie  8 min_  
I have to keep up with my followers!!! i love them _@LydsM_

 **Derek Hale** _@derek_hale  1 min_  
I'm not verified because I've declined being so. _@my_redhoodie_

 **Derek Hale** _@derek_hale  12 s_  
Also you're dead to me.  _@my_redhoodie_


	3. Messanger - Wolf Watch Groupchat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever there's a song mentioned and it is one that I have not made up myself, you can find the link for it in the end notes.

**Newt:** I think everyone can agree that Fever goes on the next album

 **Minho:** WHAT  
            you played them that song????

 **Isaac:** It has to be on the next record  
          why would he have NOT played us that song???  
          It's brilliant!

 **Derek:** It has power, its a statement, record-worthy indeed. 

 **Minho:** yOU GUYS DO UNDERSTAND  
            THAT NEWT WILL BE ON STAGE   
            SINGING ABOUT ME

 **Thomas:** He's sung about you for years

 **Scott:** yeah that's not really news minho

 **Minho:** BUT THIS IS  
            LIKE  
           /PRIVATE/

 **Derek:** We've all heard the song.  
           It's a really good song.  

 **Minho:** IT IMPLIES WE HAVE THREESOMES  
            AND HAVE SEX IN CARS

 **Thomas:** well  
               you do?

 **Newt:** com'on minho it's not the worst i've written  
          remember that on with the bonds?

 **Minho:** SHUT UP NEWT  
            i do not need all of my band mates to know 

 **Thomas:** WELL i am certainly intrigued

 **Scott:** Tell us more

 **Derek:** Please don't. 

 **Isaac:** u want some tips?

 **Minho:** STOPPPPPPPPP

 **Newt:** thank you all for your interest  
          except for derek  
          but we're good  
          and minho you're gonna have to get over it  
          5 against 1 

 **Derek:** Beaten by democracy. 

 **Minho:** I hate you all i will never get on stage with anyone of you ever again

 **Newt:** ok moving on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song mentioned:  
> [Fever](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hP3gMBn7gNE)


	4. WCKD MAGAZINE - Derek, Stiles

**HALE AND STILINSKI, FALL OUT AFTER STILINSKI TWEETS CRYPTIC AS USUAL AND HALE BREAKS HIS 3 MONTH SOCIAL MEDIA REST  
** _THE EVER THRILLING SAGA CONTINUES_

 _It is common knowledge that rivals have a thing for hooking up, which is why it came to no one's surprise when people started asking whether or not_ Wolf Watch's _Derek Hale and_ Healing Humanity's _Stiles Stilinski were an item; to everyone it certainly LOOKED like it. Now, both of them have DENIED such a relationship since it first surfaced at the beginning of their professional careers over a year ago, even before the first America tour and the hashtag #STEREK has lived long and prosper since. After having trended #1 worldwide on twitter over half a dozen times in the latest year for various more or less obvious reasons, the power duo STILL keeps insisting that they are "not dating"._

  
_Does Stiles Stilinski (left) and Derek Hale (right) have a secret relationship in which they're experiencing some turbulence? It surely looks that way!_

Yet, the alleged couple keeps surprising us. Just last night, Stiles Stilinski tweeted a couple of very interesting tweets, starting off with - and I quote - “derek, my man” followed by a question about Derek Hale’s Twitter-verification. Stilinski realised the implication what they’d tweeted quickly afterwards when Twitter broke out in, once again, Sterek-mania and trended #STEREK worldwide in the span of minutes. What then started a long row of passes back and forth between several members of _Healing Humanity_ and _Wolf Watch_ , with playful banter where Stilinski not only confesses they had made NO MISTAKE with their original tweet but also HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH which makes us wonder, what did he REALLY mean with that?

In a desperate attempt to soothe the frantic shippers, Stilinski referred to _Wolf Watch’s_ front man Scott McCall as their “other man” for which they manage to trend #Sciles to a second place in the US, under the #Sterek trend that kept its place (WW) for a solid THREE hours. They also first denied being in a relationship with Hale but a minute later tweeted:

 

Implying heavily that they ARE _,_ in fact, dating one _Wolf Watch_  singer but that IT'S NOT GOING WELL _._ We've all heard the songs off of _Healing Humanity's_ album -  _Party Guessed_  - and we all have without a doubt thought about Hale in relation to many of the lyrics, especially the part where the main objectivity of the songs is pining after an unkown person, where many have also long guessed that Sterek is not happening simply for the reason that STILINSKI is obviously in love with Hale, whereas HALE is NOT in love with Stilinski.

   
_Hale and Stilinski's most talked about_ pic _from the hiatus; the "did they just kiss or are they going to?" shot! It is STILL not confirmed that it's ACTUALLY them, but witnesses HAVE_ _placed them at the scene so there is just one question left: WHY ARE THEY HIDING?_

This little stunt seemed innocent enough the infamously quiet Hale decided to join the party as it had just ended. Everyone had put their phone away, started their microwaved dinner and THEN Hale decided to drop a BOMB. He tweeted:

 

After just before that breaking his this time THREE MONTHS long social media quiet. What he last tweeted back in October was also an @my_redhoodie-tweet which, if you carefully go through all of Derek Hale's tweets, is a common occurrence. Almost half of his watered down 150 tweets-account are in fact directly linked to Stilinski alone. In turn, most of them are different ways he wants to maul Stilinski but, to be honest, who WOULDN'T want to be a little mauled by one Derek Hale? 

As the story goes, Sterek is NOT yet confirmed but there is definitely SOMETHING going on. Hopefully, this new development is NOT a rough patch for the two of them seeing as _Healing Humanity_ and _Wolf Watch_ start their second America tour together in less than three weeks, so we all cross our fingers that they're not in for ANY break-up surprises!

AVA PAGE for WCKD MAGAZINE™, © 2017.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dylan, [1](https://tv-fanatic-res.cloudinary.com/iu/s--zqRfnmK0--/t_full/f_auto,fl_lossy,q_75/v1371233496/stiles-stilinski-photo.png) [2](http://s12.favim.com/orig/160325/amazing-dave-gif-handsome-Favim.com-4118537.gif)  
> [tyler](http://www.wetpaint.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/w310_031215tylerhoechlinderekhale-1426176255.jpg)  
> [both](http://31.media.tumblr.com/3c6d708a06c5f81fe06411676997881c/tumblr_n9f1ihUsiX1r9txmqo3_500.png)


	5. Twitter - #tinytalktime, Liam

**Liam McFreakingCall** _@liam_mcmall  5 h_  
will be answering questions with #tinytalktime 2nite

 **Liam McFreakingCall** _@liam_mcmall  1 h_  
bringing out the big guns immediately i see, but no, i have not but i have from hh 

 **mia mamma** _@missfemmemom_  
Have you ever kissed anyone in Wolf Watch? #tinytalktime

 **Liam McFreakingCall** _@liam_mcmall  1 h  
_ about 1.5 sentences, srsly mason does all that, i write the music

 **Leah Lahey** _@leah_laheyy  
_ how many full lyrics are you writing for your first record? #tinytalktime

 **Liam McFreakingCall** _@liam_mcmall  1 h  
_ bc my own name was taken 

 **liam mccall**   _@liam_mcmlll  
_ Why dont you have your real name as your handle? #tinytalktime 

 **Liam McFreakingCall** _@liam_mcmall  1 h  
_ we definitely hope so but right now we're happy opening for hh

 **kommfeliss** _@mellsssinn  
_ #tinytimetalk will you ever do a tour on your own???

 **Liam McFreakingCall** _@liam_mcmall  1 h  
_ hahahhaha

 **samntha ferris**   _@wolvvesssstop_  
#tinytalktime is your name reverse talk about something being...  rather big?

 **Liam McFreakingCall** _@liam_mcmall  1 h  
_ my brother is my rock, id be nowhere without him _@mccallme_

 **Tiny's tiniest tiny** _@callitlove_4u  
_ who would you have not made it without #tinytalktime

 **Liam McFreakingCall** _ _@liam_mcmall  1 h__  
also shout out to my mama _@mamamcall_  

 **Liam McFreakingCall** _ _@liam_mcmall  1 h  
__ because im a freak like that

 **Tyyrre **2** **_@moooffss22_  
#tinytalktime why not just #tinytalk

 **Liam McFreakingCall** _ _@liam_mcmall  1 h  
__ there has been soo many tweets about this so im just gonna answer all at the same time, we cannot say when the album drops at this moment

 **Liam McFreakingCall** __@liam_mcmall  1 h__  
pls pester our record manager _@Kira_Yukimura_ so we can release it faster!

 **Liam McFreakingCall** __@liam_mcmall  1 h  
__ i play a bit of guitar, pretty ok at bass, i cannot sing (for shit)

 **Yoko** _@yoko_ito_  
can you play any other instruments than drums also can you sing????? #tinytalktime

 **Liam McFreakingCall** __@liam_mcmall  1 h  
__ yes! i'm his (adopted) brother! 

 **miss morris monster** _@jjoolleenn  
_ are you and scott ACTUAL brothers? you look nothing alike...... #tinytalktime

 **Liam McFreakingCall** _ _@liam_mcmall  1 h  
__ best mate so ofc _@ihave_no_son_ , brother so ofc _@mccallme_ and _@my_redhoodie_  do not ask

 **This is my fairytale** _@jongens_lil_  
tag three people whom you have seen naked #tinytalktime

 **Liam McFreakingCall** _@liam_mcmall  1 h_  
i am perfectly fine with being asked, but i will at this moment decline from answering. please respect

 **HAYDEN MCCALL** _@hanna_morrison_  
ARE YOU AND _@hayden_romero_ DATING also sorry if you don't want to be asked but u would look cute tghtr #tinytalktime

 **Liam McFreakingCall** _@liam_mcmall  1 h_  
if it does not interrupt our tour i accept your offer, check your dm's

 **Wolf Human Tiny Sister** _@koddlee_  
will you go to prom with me? #tinytalktime

 **Liam McFreakingCall** _@liam_mcmall  58 min_  
as a decent human being with a functioning set of eyes i must say that he's divine

 **EVEN AND ISAK 4LIFE** _@captine_ameruca_  
          #tinytalktime do you think derek is hot

 **Liam McFreakingCall** _@liam_mcmall  56 min_  
nine and a half and don't even get me started on why i know this

 **mccall ME** _@hussein_montee_  
          _@liam_mcmall_ how many powerade can you chug in one hour #tinytalktime

 **Liam McFreakingCall**   _@liam_mcmall  53 min_  
im mostly straight but i would let _@derek_hale_ raw me. also he loves me. 

 **stiles is pan ok** _@heelsofhumanity_  
are you straight? #tinytalktime

 **Liam McFreakingCall** _@liam_mcmall  46 min  
@ihave_no_son _stop saying i should think before i tweet sonya is surely proud

 **Liam McFreakingCall** _@liam_mcmall  45 min  
__@ihave_no_son_ if youre not proud of my public relations, i sure am and that's what matters

 **Liam McFreakingCall** _@liam_mcmall  42 min  
@derek_hale _has informed me he has deleted my number and will never be in contact with me again

 **Liam McFreakingCall**   _@liam_mcmall  40 min  
_ i think he's overreacting

 **Liam McFreakingCall**   _@liam_mcmall  40 min  
_ he doesn't think so

 **Liam McFreakingCall** _@liam_mcmall  36 min  
_ anyway

 **Liam McFreakingCall**   _@liam_mcmall  33 min_  
hh: new americana, ww: raise hell, ss: shoutout to my ex

 **Liam**   _@teenytinytop_  
which are your fave songs of the other bands #tinytalktime

 **Liam McFreakingCall** _@liam_mcmall  28 min_  
coincidence

 **Hills of Wonder** _@mariha_mccalll_  
#tinytalktime why does all your bands in The Pack family have names that start with the same letter (hh, ww, ss, tt)?

 **Liam McFreakingCall** _@liam_mcmall  24 min_  
fine that was a lie, it started with ww and then me and _@ihave_no_son_ started messing with our name at the same time as hh professed theirs 

 **Liam McFreakingCall** _@liam_mcmall  21 min_  
and we thought it'd be fun to keep the beacon hills trend and when the girls started out we convinced them they needed to do so as well

 **Liam McFreakingCall**   _@liam_mcmall  17 min_  
newt is generally amazing but "i don't know where you're going / but do you got room for one more troubled soul" (that whole song tbh)

 **Runners of the Maze** _@muzeranner_  
your favourite lyric from the Maze Runners album #tinytalktime

 **Liam McFreakingCall**   _@liam_mcmall  15 min  
_ that i'm dead??? or that i was a trump supporter, that was horrifying. and yes... that hole-story is unfortunately quite true... 

 **Hilly Deating** _@hilly_deating95  
_ what is the strangest rumor u heard about yourself? i heard u fell in a hole n the firedep had to be called in, is it tru? #tinytalktime

 **Liam McFreakingCall**   _@liam_mcmall  11 min  
_ no i dont, i love them, they're my family and i could talk about them for hours on end 

 **Mary Marianna** _@mary_m__  
don't you think it's annoying that people talk about ww and hh so much when it's supposed to be about tt? #tinytalktime

 **Liam McFreakingCall**   _@liam_mcmall  9 min  
_ i played lacross! i was the team captain for a while as well. good times

 **Yuri Nikiforov** _@noorwilllhelm_  
#tinytalktime did you play any sports in high school?

 **Liam McFreakingCall** _@liam_mcmall  6 min  
_ im so pumped i cant even put it into words! see you in the crowd!

 **raise a lot of hell** _@omegaomegga_  
#tinytalktime are you excited to go on tour? i have tickets for Colorado!

 **Liam McFreakingCall** _@liam_mcmall  2 min_  
that's it for tonight folks! it's almost midnight and a guy needs to be prepared before the full moon amirite

 **Liam McFreakingCall** _@liam_mcmall  36 s_  
it's been great fun but i really need to sleeeep, goodnight yall! thanks for all of your support  ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs mentioned:  
> [New Americana](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-eYbUVZedY), [Raise Hell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmYyPcEQKU4), [Shoutout to My Ex](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bFDzhKdrN9M), [Alone Together](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LFhEBmNwX_E)  
> 


	6. Messenger - Scott, Stiles

**Scott:** Have you heard?  
          Allison is cheating on me with Isaac

 **Stiles:**    
          how heartbroken are you

 **Scott:** apparently i had bags under my eyes yesterday  
          so i must be tossing and turning

 **Stiles:**  social media will blow  
          perez will write a heartbreaking article  
          "Wolf Watch's front man's girlfriend cheating on him with band mate! Read More!"   
          you'll trend  
          #ripIsaac  
          #ScallisonForever  
          #BeStrongScott

 **Scott:**   it's hilarious what they come up with

 **Stiles:** have you decided on a coming out strategy yet

 **Scott:** isaac wants us to fuck them around a little

 **Stiles:** ?????

 **Scott:** Like  
          him and allison got secretly papped holding hands  
          me n allison are publicly dating and have been papped holding hands  
          so.....

 **Stiles:** you and isaac be papped holding hands??

 **Scott:** ¡bingo!

 **Stiles:** you guys are the worst  
          do it.

 


	7. Television interview - Newt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Show host is bold.**  
>  Newt is regular.

  **“We have Newt Isaacs in the house! Welcome to the show, Newt!”**

“Thank you, glad to be here.”

**“This is the first interview you're doing in over a year and also it's the first one ever you're doing alone, correct? It's an honour.”**

“Yes, it is, it thought it was time, I feel ready.”

 **“We have all been wondering of course what has been going on but I think we have been very spoiled by your band mates and your friends in** **_Healing Humanity_ ** **when it comes to public statements; they're dropping words every day and there are tons of interviews whereas you - and your co-singer Derek Hale - have been awfully quiet. We're not saying that it's a bad thing, but I think everyone gets even more curious when you guys are the only ones who keep us in the dark.”**

“Yeah, I guess we stand out by not standing out like our mates, but it's more of how we like it. I’m going to be honest with you, I kind of shocked everyone wanting to do this interview.”

**“Well, we're thrilled that you're here! And when we're on the subject of shock; you're just getting started on your second American tour and life on the road can be very different from just playing gigs or chilling at home, it can be super hectic and sometimes pretty crazy, I assume, how have you been holding up in all of that?”**

“A lot of fast food. No, but seriously. There have been some struggling with borderline addictions and self-harming behavior, especially for myself. Me and Derek - which I have spoken to about this and is fine with me telling you this - were not in a good place a year ago, by the end of our first tour. We both hated having to walk up on stage and play a charade, talking to the crowd and somehow keep a good mood through two hours of performance. It's not a thing we like doing and despite being two of us to share the spotlight; there was just too much for us. So we drank. Before the shows and we were drunk on stage because we knew that if we were, it was easier to light the crowd, it was easier to not feel the pressure. It got much. We were miserable and we couldn't get out. We still loved to sing and perform, it wasn't that, so we didn't really know what to do about it either, at the time we didn't know _what_ we actually hated; just that we did and alcohol soothed us.”

**“So what changed?”**

“It came down to an intervention with our band and our mates, where they seated Derek and me on a couch and told us that they understood that we drank to cope, but that we all needed to find a solution for us to be able to do a show without to. They thought things had gotten out of hand and they were right; the previous night I had slurred the lyrics to almost every song and Derek had vomited backstage. Our friends were great, very supportive even when they realized neither I nor Derek was in such a place that we could actually talk about our drinking at that moment. It took us weeks to open up and start talking and figuring out what should be changed. When I said I didn't want to smooth talk the crowd, it was like the world fell off my shoulders and when Scott offered to try it was like I could somehow _reach_ the world again. The next show, Scott was the one talking, myself and Derek only sang and laughed at Scott’s stupid jokes. I remember going into that show with an ease I had never felt walking up on stage and I didn't have a single drink before hand and Derek didn’t either. It is to this day my favorite show that we have ever played; it was… liberating.”

**“So you don't drink nowadays?”**

“I do sometimes, but only _after_ shows. Derek’s gone straight edge and doesn't touch alcohol anymore.”

**“How does it feel, being in such an environment, a business, where alcohol usually plays such a fundamental role and choosing to say no to it?”**

“It feels no different from anything else in my life. I have never fit the box, never dated girls or played any masculine sports or anything, so it's just another part of me that I sometimes have to explain because not everybody understands it.”

**“I know this must have been hard for you to open up with, so publicly after having been gone for such a long time but we are all very touched and honored that you wanted to share this with us. Thank you.”**

“Thank you for listening.”

 **“We’ve asked our viewers to send questions to you via twitter with the hashtag #AskNewtIsaacs and we have one here from** **_wolfden_ ** **asking about why you usually sit down on the edge of the stage throughout the second half of your performances?”**

“It's because of my leg, you know, it acts up when I stand for too long and even more so whenever I jump around which I can't seem to stop myself from doing.”

**“Yes, because you have a limp, right?”**

“Yeah, yeah, I do. I got it after a suicide attempt in my early teens when life just wasn’t going my way. I'm not really interested in going into the details at the moment, but I like to sit down to give my leg a rest and I also always feel a lot calmer when I'm more in level with the crowd. Even if they usually complain that they can't see me when I do.”

 **_“uandmeatthree_ ** **wants to know: if you and Minho are ever going to get married?”**

“At the moment, we're content with staying exactly as we are.”

**“So that's a maybe for the future? Seeing as it is now legal for you to do so in every state.”**

“We’ll see.”

**“You had a couple of months worth of down time between the tours, how does it feel to be back out there again?”**

“It feels good, we're selling out our shows and we're having a lot of fun. We write music together on the road, that's really special to me. Of course, we've done that at home as well on the break, but it's not the same.”

 **“Now, you wrote most of the lyrics for your first album,** **_Maze Runners_** **, will you write just as much for the next one?”**

“I don't know about that, but there will be quite a lot of my work on there. Derek has tapped in the past couple of weeks and we're doing some things together with _Healing Humanity_ as well.”

**“Co-written only or co-performed?”**

“That's for me to know and you to find out.”

**“Does no one else in your band write, with the exception of Derek?”**

“Oh, the do, or better yet, they _try_. Thomas wrote a song about his toenails once and Minho wrote a song which later he realized was just him remembering lyrics from a song that already existed.”

**“And Isaac?”**

“He chips in, but he doesn't write his own things. He likes to help but he rather plucks his guitar while I spew words.”

**“Do you have much to write about?”**

“Yeah, life hasn't always been good and I want to get it out of my system somehow so I write and scream my lungs out.”

**“You bare your soul, am I right?”**

“I do, sometimes to a fault.”

**“How come?”**

“I get stuck in the past. Writing about my life when I was younger makes me feel like I am younger. Not all the time, but sometimes, when you sing a song, like _‘Midnight Bombs’_ , it's rather depressing to hear your own voice shouting at the world that you have suicidal thoughts. Because I do not normally have that any longer. I am in a place where I feel good about life and living and it can be hard to perform those songs that hit a little too close to heart.”

**“But you do have some happy songs too?”**

“Yes, we do, because that is also life. It's pretty much what the albums is about; that we’re all just running around in the maze called life, trying to make sense of it all.”

**“And does things make sense now?”**

“They do.”

**“And just to make clear, you are not coming back as front figure for the band?”**

“No, I am definitely not. I am very happy where I am now; I'm here to break my - and partly Derek’s - silence and let it be a starting point for our band mates to actually be allowed to talk about us again.”

**“There has been a rule for them not to?”**

“One that they made themselves, yes. They wanted us to get back on our feet in our own time and when we were ready, we did something about it. That's why they have been dodging talking about us, not because we're breaking up or they, you know, hate our guts.”

**“That's really good to hear, we have been a little worried about a break-up.”**

“It's not happening anytime soon. We love touring together and that includes _Healing Humanity, the tiny_ and _SONYA’S SISTERS._ We're a big family of… how many are we? Sixteen? And I don't think anyone would disagree when I say that we've only just started. We're all still creating, writing, singing, loving the living hell out of it. There are ups and downs, of course, there are doubts and bad days but at the end of every Sunday we sit in our bus and just can't wait till Saturday when we get to be on stage again. We have more to give the world.”

**“Thank you so much for that and for coming here today. Newt, it’s always a pleasure to see you.”**

“Likewise, thank for bringing me on the show.”

**“Let's hear it for Newt Isaacs everybody!”**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like my stuff? [Buy me a coffee!](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/mee4ever)


End file.
